Wish upon a shooting star
by Fan-1234
Summary: Finally, Neo Domino City has been rebuild, but things start to get more complicated as the past starts to reveal itself. It seems that our heroes may not know as much as they thought. And there's also a mysterious girl from the satellite, searching for something. Are their pasts somehow connected? That's for someone to know and you to find out. Pairings: CrowxOC and YuseixAki
1. Chapter 1

**I personally wanna apologize to everyone who I have disappointed with my boring, fast and poor writing, poor plot and such. But I also want to thank everyone. I think I have finally written a lot better version, that should be ready, and in no need of rewriting it again. I have used more time in every chapter and improving them all. I just hope it's enough. But enough of that. Thank you again, and here's the new and improved version on formally known as **_The Girl That Nobody Knew About**.**_

**A new start**

At the edge of the city, there was a young girl. Yukina had just moved around her new house. It wasn't out of the ordinary or anything. Couple of rooms, kitchen, bathroom, etc. Everything she needed. As she was driving there, the thought about living in a big city and safer streets wondered her. But the house was concerning her the most. All the furniture and stuff had been moved, and she was ready to live there. When she arrived on her runner, she gently pulled over near the door. Her short brown hair flew down when she took off her helmet. Making her body even more mysterious, her eyes were totally covered.

Her jewel-like eyes were hidden under her hair, but even when she looked around, a small shadow hid her face up from her nose. No one actually knew her eye color, and she liked it that way, at least for the time being. She didn't know why, but even she despised them. For her discomfort, she had to wear a wig to cover her real hair, so none of her old ''friends'' could recognize her.

Little did she know, that her new life was about to begin. It all started when her silky hand touched the doorknob, slightly turning it, she opened the door.

**Yukina's POV:**

I opened the door, and saw nothing but darkness. It was a new home and different kind of area, but it was pretty much all the same. I may have left the old satellite, have a job and a home, but it's still the same. I was so tired, that I didn't even bother turning on the lights. I just turned 18, and my life was pretty boring. I like my privacy, but even I wish I could have someone to talk to once in a while.

I mean, I'm not mean, nor hate people. I just don't get along with everyone. But that's what I grew up as. Me. I did have a home, a real home for a while, but even that was taken away. I don't really remember it clearly. Just that when my home and foster mom burned, my heart went along with it.

My happiness died along with those eye piercing flames. That's actually almost everything I remember about it. In time, I learned to push my feelings aside, burying the memory of her in my head, and eventually, just forgetting about it.

I learned to hide myself from the world, even though I didn't like it at first. But in time I felt more secure that way. And that was my way to survive in the slum like areas.

But that's enough of that…It's the past, and no matter how much it hurts, I'm looking for my future. That's why I ran away from my ''home''. Ran away from the pure hell, in hopes of finding my past.

My family. My home. The only clues to any of that, was the old locket. I don't know where I got it from, but when I was younger, I was told that I had it when I was found. My former foster mom told that she got my name from the handkerchief that I had when she found me. Yukina…And my last name from inside the locket. But I'm not using it.

But that's why I didn't use it. I know my last name, but people don't need to know it. And it hurts every time I hear it. It hurts, I just don't know why. It reminds me how little I know about it, and sometimes, I almost hear something. Voices…

Always when I feel alone, I look at the locket, and sometimes even smile. It was unusual to me, but seeing the happy family, it gives me comfort. It gives a warm feeling in my chest, something that I need the most at hard times. And the other baby in the picture, I know, it's my brother. And I'm gonna find him.

I clench the locket in my fist, and look down. I haven't let my tears fall for about 10 years now. Not after the fire. And I promised that I wouldn't shed a single tear, until I find them.

And I made it this far. I found a ray of hope when I escaped that hell hole, but now I still have the challenge ahead of me. Finding my past, rebuilding my future.

But that has to wait too. I have to get to know the new side of the city better. At least know something about the people that live here. And I could do that, by working around the café. It was called something of the Café La Green.

I never really liked my work as a waitress, but that'll have to do. I mean, it's not all that bad. I just didn't feel like doing it some days. And that place has got to be a lot better than that old dump.

To be honest, one of my real interests is to create the best duel runner of all time. My long life dream is to design engines and duel runners, but I guess for someone like me, that'll never come true. I mean, I know how these things work, but I just don't have the education I would need to achieve my goal. The proof that I'm good enough.

I didn't know why, but something about computers, programs, designing new things, I felt like I have a link to them. It just feels right, and always cheers me up when I'm down. But I guess it's always been like a hobby. It something that takes my mind off some things.

But there's also another goal. Something that also feels like it's a part of me. Music. I love singing, but the only problem is, I hide. My dream from even as a little girl, was to be a singer.

Music and singing is something that I've always done. Someone might eat or do sports for comfort, but I…I sing for my sorrow, and for fun. But not in places where anyone could possibly hear me.

Writing songs, being a singer, is something that had been my lifelong dream. I want to show everyone who I really am. I mean, I'm not really someone who loves being alone 24/7, but I'm just used to being alone by now.

But since I had the feeling that'll never come true, I just have to throw that dream to the trashcan too. But anyway, I walk to the livingroom, and set my helmet on my work desk. I could hear the quiet steps that echoed through the house. Then I see the frame on the desk. It has one single photo of me. It's the only picture that was taken many years ago. It's me and my foster mom at my 5th birthday.

I stand with her by her little house, smiling. I didn't use a wig yet, and I used to smile. My hair was around my middle back, black with golden streaks at the sides over my face.

It reminds me of the short happy moments of my life. I still miss her. Her name was Lucy. She didn't have any relatives, but she cared for me like I was her own daughter. I can honestly say that I'm grateful for all she's done.

She's the only one who ever made me smile, and I'm grateful for all that she gave me.

I take the frame, and glance at the picture, stroking my thumb over her face. I could feel that pain again. It's sad that everything ended the way it did. But it's life. I couldn't change what had happened. But I'm grateful for what she's done. I had my happy moments, even though I don't remember much of 'em.

I know that her spirit still watches over me, and I'm certainly gonna make her proud. My work starts soon, so I go upstairs to change. I put on my usual riding outfit. They're a lot better than tight jeans and a top with a jacket.

My black and white knee length riding boots; matching dark blue tight jeans, but they flex just enough for my liking, so they're perfect for rides. A bit lighter shade of blue, but still pretty dark tight tubetop with a streak. The streak is going upright, from the left side of my chest, and down to my waist. I put over that my black riding jacket with white streaks going from my wrists and end just over my elbows.

And as I walk back stairs, I pull on my short black driving gloves. They match my real hair, and the wig perfectly, and I designed them myself. I liked to do little things like that on my spare time.

I grab my helmet, my keys and phone from my desk, and leave. (Her helmet is kinda similar to Crow's, but since it's so hard t explain, I'll leave the imagining to you guys.)

I close the door, and jump over the small railing, and on to my runner. I started it, and hearing it purring like a kitten, made me always have a small, maybe a bit boyish grin. It's the only time when something makes me smile.

I feel great when I know that I built the baby myself. Well, I finally take off, and ride towards my new job. I didn't know why, but I have the feeling that this day is gonna be exceptionally good.

**Normal POV:**

Yukina drew around the city, and finally found the café. She drove to the back door, and parked her runner. She carefully took out her helmet, making sure her hair was hidden.

There weren't really people around, but there was a lady brushing the road by the clock shop. Nut she had to make sure. She walking in through the door, and looked around. It was still dark, but someone seemed to be there.

''Is anyone here?'' She asked. Then steps started to come towards her, and when she turned around, there was a young girl standing there.

Stephanie smiled, and noticed that she must be the new worker.

''Hey, you must be the new waitress. I'm Stephanie, your new coworker.'' She noticed that Yukina hid her eyes, but she still saw her face. But since she wanted her privacy, she didn't ask anymore.

''oh, yea. Name's Yukina. So, where do I start?'' She asked.

''First you can get changed at locker room. You need to have the right outfit.'' She gave a small grin. The girl had a bad feeling. She wasn't really one of those who liked maid outfits, or dresses. But supposed she had to do it.

Stephanie grabbed her hand, and led her the right way. After she was left alone in the small room, she saw a brand her maid outfit on a chair. A medium long skirt, a black shirt with a white, a bit revealing vest around the chest area. It had a note with her name on it, so it was meant for her.

It seemed a bit weird, but she it had to do. It didn't take too long for her to finish, and before she left, she made sure from the mirror that her hair covered her face.

And with that, her first day of work began. She noticed some of the people were trying to get her attention, but she only served them, and let them be. She didn't know why, but it seemed that since they didn't know who she was, they tried to get closer.

She does have quite a record down at the streets, when she fought her way through life, but never broke the law. She just, well, you could say she didn't let anyone boss her around.

It's close to compare her life like the mysterious black rose, Akiza. She heard stories about her, but didn't know much, except that her story and motives were completely different.

She didn't want to scare people, get back at them, she just made sure the certain kind of people stop messing around with her. She may not have a nick name like the mysterious Akiza, but when they heard her name, she wasn't exactly treated like a real person.

But no one ever needed to know that. Only a few people know her first name and her reasons, but she never heard of them again. She didn't know why, but didn't really care.

Only thing that mattered was that Dai and his crew would stay out of her life, but no matter how much she had hope for the better, she knew otherwise.

She knew that the past would continue to haunt her, she just wasn't gonna let it take over. And she got some time to think since she hid herself. Time to prepare what awaits her, and make them stop their foolish ways.

When Neo Domino city was rebuilt, he and his gang had a secret operation down the streets. It wasn't big, but enough to cause trouble for people. And what she heard, the reason for all the trouble and attacking even a bit suspicious duelists, was to find a person.

No one knew who, but her. She was the one they were looking for, since he started the troubles when she ran away.

When her thoughts were stopped by the shorthaired brunette. She gave a pen and a notebook for her. Stephanie could feel she was a bit worried, but tried to set the mood and get to work.

''Don't worry, you'll do fine. Oh, and one more thing. Jack Atlas comes here pretty often, so try n' act normal, okay?'' There was something about her cheery smile that she didn't really like that much. But it suited her. She wasn't really the silent or mysterious type.

''Okay, but just one more thing. Who is Jack Atlas?'' She asked plainly. At that second, she could swear it looked like a ton of bricks fell on the girl. It wasn't that important, was it?

''What!'' Her high pitched scream was so loud, that it caused Bruno at the garage to twist the screwdriver too hard and spill oil all over his face, and even startle Zora so bad, that her broom snapped in two.

''You love dueling but you don't know who he is!? He's like the best duelist in the world. He's stern, determined, passionate, handsome and so cool.'' The girl squealed as she had a mental picture of him. Yukina just sweat dropped. Even to her it was obvious that the girl was head over heels for the man. She could practically see the hearts flying over her head. But her day continued better than expected.

Customers were almost flying in. The only one that wasn't pleased, was Jack. Of course the king couldn't relax when there was such a crowd. Which upset Stephanie. Which annoyed Yukina, since she had to hear about the whole day. But otherwise everything went pretty well.

The other workers knew that it was all because of her, but wondered why she was so, distant. She showed no emotions when she worked, but that seemed to attract a lot of male attention.

They could only make out that she was getting pretty tired of it. That was pretty much all she showed. But when night came and they finally close, she was free to go home. It was a small relief to get away from all those people for her. She needed her alone time, and she definitely didn't need all that attention, but there was nothing she could do about it.

What others figured, her mystery character was attracting a lot of attention. In many eyes, she was considered rather gorgeous. But she never paid any mind to it. She was herself, and that was fine. She enjoyed driving home when there were a lot of stars at the sky.

It did annoy her a bit when the roads closed since someone hacked into the sector security system, but at nightfall, they were opened again. She didn't know why, but when she was driving to work in the morning, she did see a young woman and possibly her assistant or something lurking around.

It might have been a coincidence, but something about the auras around them, got her attention. While she was riding home over the bridge, she saw something. A light appeared near the shore. And then it just disappeared. Since she had nothing better to do, she went to take a look.

What she found was shocking. Four people were lying unconscious. Three males, and one girl. And when she got closer, she saw that it was the same two people she saw earlier. The big guy then seemed to wake up. He let out a groan, and seemed to be confused when he looked around. Then he noticed her.

''Are you okay?'' She kneeled down. She was mentally prepared if he would freak out, but he only gave her confused look.

''Yes. Where are we?'' He asked. She looked at the sand, and then turned to the large building just across the water. As she turned to the big guy, she could see that something was in his eyes, since it took a while before he could make anything out. But she asnwered.

''I think it's the shore just across the sector security building. How did you get here? I mean, I saw a big light, and then you guys popped out.'' She asked plainly.

''In all honesty, I don't know…'' He stated and carefully got up. He looked around, and saw the girl lying on the sand. She thought he's just seen a ghost. The expression on his face was shocked to say the least. He ran to her, and picked her up bridal style. She really must be important to him.

''Is she okay?'' She walked to the two, taking a quick look at the girl in his arms. She was the same person she saw earlier that day. She was sure of it.

''Yes. She's just knocked out.'' She gave a nod. She checked out that the two others were breathing and they seemed to be fine. But when she got closer to the other guy, she felt something sting in her chest.

It felt like the world around her stopped. She didn't see his face very well, but something told her that something wasn't right.

His raven black hair, with golden streaks, his slender face, those strong arms, his whole figure…Something was off about him. Before she noticed it, her head was turned away, and she was taking slow and careful steps away from him. Then her attention turned to the sand when she saw something. She picked up and card, and walked to the man.

''Is this yours? It was lying on the sand.'' She asked. The man nodded, and gave a small smile.

''Thank you. I might not have noticed it.'' He said.

''No prob. The two seem to be fine and soon wake up, so I guess you don't need an ambulance or help?'' He only shook his head, but gave a small smile to her.

''No, but thank you for the help.'' She nodded and walked to her runner.

''Take care now.'' She waved lightly to the mystery man, and left. The man could feel something about her. He just didn't know what.

She might seem hard n the outside, but she made sure that they were fine, and he seemed to detect that she knew about the chaos earlier, but she let it be.

So she seemed to be an okay girl. She could have called the police, but she didn't. So that made her an okay person in his book.

Yukina was left with confused emotions on the way back home. The only thing to hurt her heart, was to see the guy's upper body. Before she even saw his face, something stinged in her being. It wasn't an ordinary thing to happen some time. She had never experienced this kind of feeling. She didn't know why, but she took a note to be more careful.

Who knows, maybe he was her old enemy or something. She didn't know, so she kept her guard up.

* * *

**So, here's the first chapter :) I hope you liked it, so thanks for taking the time to read it. Leave a review or a pm if you want. If you have guestions, I'll answer them when I see them. C u on the next chap ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First meeting**

**Normal POV:**

To her it seemed that ever since she moved there, a whole lot of weird things seemed to happen. One day when she was returning home after work, she was suddenly met by the same mysterious blond that she saw on the beach the first time. In seconds, she learned her name was Sherry. It seemed that she was there to convince her to keep the newly learned knowledge about the card, a secret. It didn't really care all that much, but she understood.

After all, she too kept secrets more than the naked eye could see. So, she agreed, thinking she wouldn't be bothered by her again, but she was wrong. Sherry noticed something about her. The blond French girl didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling. She had started grow very curious of her and her abilities. Yukina remembered their conversation clearly.

**Flashback:**

_Yukina stood by her runner, her arms and legs crossed, staring at the ground. There was a small silence around the two girls. Sherry felt something about her. Not only her appearance, but her voice and just the aura around her. _

_She felt something inside the girl. She may not be a signer like Yusei and the others, but she definitely had something to hide. Then she had an idea._

_''I have a proposition for you.'' Sherry stated. That statement seemed to get her attention._

_''A proposition? Why do you think I would make a deal with you?'' The girl still didn't turn her head. But Sherry's hunch was right, and all she had to do was to pull the right string at the right time._

_''I can feel that in something, you're looking for answers. But the problem is, that you're having trouble finding the ''trustable'' information.'' Yukina didn't seem to react to anything, so Sherry kept talking._

_''I don't know what is it that you're looking for, but I know that without my help, you won't find what you're looking for without exposing yourself. I can see that you're someone who wants to keep her things just for herself. But on to the deal.'' Then Yukina turned her face so the blond could see her lips._

_''Meaning?''_

_''Meaning, we duel. If you win, you'll join my team. But only if you prove yourself to be strong enough.' 'There was a brief second of quietness, when Yukina started to have the feeling that something fishy was going on. _

_''And why do you need me?''Her voice was stern, but clearly interested. She had caught the bait._

_''I need a strong duelist on my team. I know that to achieve my goal is gonna be a lot harder with just two members. I don't need to know you, just your help in the tournament. So, what do you say?''_

_Yukina stood right, and stared at the girl. Sherry saw that her face was serious, even though she didn't see her eyes. She let her know exactly what she thought with the lower section of her face. _

_''You're certain you can help me get the information I need, without sharing it with you?'' She asked. Sherry only nodded, and saw the girl thinking for a second. Then she gave a small nod._

_''Fine. Let's get this thing over with.'' Yukina hopped on her runner, and started the engine. Sherry grinned, and joined her. After the battle was over, Yukina won with about 1000 life points to spare. _

_Sherry was certainly impressed. She wasn't giving her all at the duel, but it was really amazing how great duelist the mystery girl was. The two stopped on the place where the bridge spread into two parts. The cross point that was the new sign of the city._

_They both took off their helmets, and looked at each other. Yukina saw a satisfied smile to her._

_''I knew it. I might not have given my all, but let me say, I'm impressed.'' Sherry smiled._

_''I guess.'' Yukina plainly replied._

_''So, you're on?'' Sherry asked. Yukina turned her head to her way, but kept her eyes closed. _

_''Yea. But let me clear something. I can find what I need on my own, but I'll do this to save time. So you better not be lying.'' She stated._

_''Don't worry. I always stay true to my word. So, what should I call you, partner?'' She asked. There was a small silence, and then she answered._

_''Yukina. Yukina Itou.'' She used her foster mom's (the one who found her as a baby) name as her surname. She knew it was a big risk, going with her real first name, but she had to use it. She needed to stay hidden but she couldn't let go of her first name in public. That and she had to do this. It might save her years of looking. So Dai was a small nuisance compared to that._

_''Yukina. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll see you at the tournament. Just don't be late.'' The girls shook hands, and she gave her a small smile. _

_''Likewise. I'll be there, don't you worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' As they returned on their runners, she drove next to Sherry before she left._

_''I'll see you later, Sherry.'' She stated, and sped off. Sherry just stared for a moment, and smiled a bit._

**End of flashback. **

Just like that, she was on the tournament. Everything was going her way. But she was still careful. The sherry girl seemed to have her own reasons, and she could see it. And the big guy, he was devoted to serve her. They seemed like good people, and her gut has never let her down. So, she took the chance. She didn't have that much to lose. She could think about Dai and his gang later.

Sherry seemed like a worthy partner, so she decided to do a favor for her. But more things started to happen. Things didn't just didn't seem right. Why now?

It seemed that a couple of days later, the boss of a big duel runner company, was arrested for crimes that were done a few years ago. It had something to do with a missing person, and an illegal card. Or that's what she heard.

She didn't really know why, but it's not like she really cared. There were rumors that everything was brought out by a single duel. Everyone was talking about it, so she couldn't help but overhear about it. And later, the company constructed one of the team's that was entering the WRGP, their own duel runner engine designs and new runners along to boost. Well, she grew tired of the big news, and moved on with her life.

Soon came the day for the first round for the tournament. The teams were introduced, and so was Yukina, with her alias surname of course. It didn't really surprise her that Sherry didn't need her, or anyone's during the round. They first opponents were sort of amateurs, and Sherry was a duelist who would have adwanced even with her eyes closed. even during their duel, it was clear that she was holding back at leats a little, but gave her enouhg to see if she was a worthy partner to have. And Yukina passed with flying colors.

The first round didn't last all that long, and the it was gonna be a little while before the next. It kinda bothered her a bit, bearing the babbling of her other coworkers about her keeping it a secret, that had come out sooner than expected. But she managed. It was just annoying. They didn't seem to get it yet that she liked to keep some things to herself, and besides. She didn't really see why they had to make such a fuss about it anyway. Stephany of course was bitter, since she was surely gonna face pff the infamous team 5d's, and with that, Jack.

Well, her life went on. She had worked hard to prepare herself for the challenges to come, after all, her goal was to win, and find out the truth. But she never expected to meet someone of her rival team before they could actually battle. One day, when she was driving around on her day off, she saw a duelist driving in front of her. She was only on her practice run, testing her renewed runner. She had repainted her runner, her helmet, and made modification on it. She used her unused programs and other designs to make her acceleration and runner have more kick.

To make it as best as she could. It's not like she was never gonna use them, so it was a great chance to test them out. She did have free time, and she needed all the help she could get. She was a great duelist, but she had to make sure was at the top of her game if she ever wanted to impress Sherry. And then along the run, she saw him.

She recognized him as one of the infamous team 5D's. Crow something. It certainly caught her interest. He seemed to enjoy his new duel runner. She took her eyes off of him for a second, and then it happened. She noticed that in a bigger curve, there was something. A quick shadow came from the third runner that was in front of the two. It send chills all over her body.

''What the hell is that thing..?'' She muttered under her breath.

And that's when disaster came. The third runner speeded, and the one duelist crashed. It was horror seeing him fly off his runner like that. The runner itself wasn't damaged too badly, but the rider, well, let's just say he wasn't so lucky.

She pushed her brakes before she crashed into the injured duelist. She got off, and went to him, but what interested her, was that the mystery man disappeared, and even thought he saw the crash, he left. It was like he caused it. He caused the shadow, and the crash. Before she was next to him, she saw him sitting up and letting out a blood curling scream. She saw his shoulder badly damaged, so she took something from her runner's locker.

She saw hit looking at his arm, and then saw her going to him. She didn't speak, just acted. Crow felt a soft tap on his left shoulder, and saw a face. It was covered by the helmet, but the person seemed to be a female. He saw her kneeling in front of him, wrapping a soft scarf around his injured arm. It felt a lot better already.

''Does your head hurt, or are you dizzy? Anything besides the hand?'' He seemed to be a bit surprised by her feminine voice, but shook his head lightly, at the same time trying see her eyes through the dark glass. She must have used a different material on her, since it was clearly self designed helmet. The glass must have been made so she could see clearly, but outside anyone couldn't read her thoughts through her eyes. So she must have been a duelist.

''No, just the arm.''

''Can you stand? It's dangerous to us and others to just lie in the middle of the road.'' She asked. He gave a small nod, and slowly stood up. She held his left hand, helping him to the side of the road. She took a quick look at his shoulder, and took out her phone. After a short phone call, she hung up and looked at his bike. In a short time, she moved both their bikes to the man, finally turning to him.

''Try and stay put. From what I can see, your shoulder is either fractured or dislocated. And since you took quite a fall, you may have suffered injuries inside your head or neck. I called for an ambulance, so it'll be here in a few minutes.'' She finally spoke.

Crow could only stare. The mystery girl helped him out of the way, and got him some first aid. He was a bit disappointed when he didn't see her eyes, but he saw some of her face under the glass covering her eyes.

''Thanks a lot. Who are you?'' He asked. She just kept quiet, and turned her head when they both heard noises. The ambulance was riding towards them, and that's when she got on her runner.

''Wait.'' he stated when he saw her leaving. She stopped right in front of him, and turned her head to him.

''Thanks for the help. There must be a way to repay you?'' he asked. But she only shook her head lightly.

''Well, can I at least know your name?'' He asked again. There was a few seconds of silence, when she turned her head away.

''Yukina.'' She stated. He was gonna find out anyway, since he hadn't already realized who she was from the tournament. She did her best to avoid the cameras, and it seemed he had no idea. But he was gonna find eventually, sooner or later. She no harm done.

''Yukina. That's a pretty name.'' He hadn't even realized how much it affected her form the inside. Sure, many had complimeted her name and all that, but he said it like he really meant it. Like, in a nice way. The words were a lot nice coming from a normal guy, other than some creepy pervert.

''You sure there's nothing I can do to repay you?''

''No, its fine. But thanks for the offer. I need to go. Take care.'' She said, and with that, the mystery girl left. Crow just stared as she drove away. He had to admit, there was something about her that caught his interest. And her name, it was somewhat a bit familiar, but he was snapped out of his trance, when the paramedics arrived.

She didn't have to go with him to know what the doctors were gonna say. In a way, she felt sorry for him. He seemed so excited about his new runner, and it must be a bit crash in his heart to miss out the tournament of the century. She didn't know why, but he seemed a bit different too form other people she met. She could have sworn she's seen him in satellite before. Then she remembered him.

He was the one taking care of the orphans. That much she knew. But what still questioned her, why did a small blush appeard on her cheek when he smiled down at her, complimenting her name? She had never been affected that way by a guy. It was confusing her. But life moved on. Altough, it did kinda make her smile a little, since every time she rode home from work, the young man was working hard on training the Akiza girl, as his replacement.

When she thought about the duelist she helped, she couldn't help but have a really small smile to the corner of her mouth. She turned her gaze ahead of her.

Her brown hair was wiped to the side a bit, and her deep ocean blue eyes shone in the sunlight. They sparkled a bit. She just was in a good mood. Her necklace was hitting her chest lightly as she increased her speed.

She quickly looked at the glittering water. The sparkling clear water waved gently, making her smile more. It was beautiful. She soon realized her life was turning around a little by little. A strange duelist got her name, and made her smile for a second, and her mind…She just feels good. And didn't really know why.

But mostly was the boy. She refused to believe what she thought, but deep inside, she wanted to get to know him better. But, she just let it be, and tried to get the day ahead quickly. She arrived a bit early to the arena, and changed info with Sherry. She saw her partner from the other day along with her, and changed a bit of info about each other's dueling techniques and came up with a strategy incase of emergency.

As the 5D's match began, Yukina went inside. She wasn't really interested in them, and took a small nap. She already knew all she needed about Team Unicorn, so she thought it'd be a waste of her time. She had stayed up all night, since couldn't sleep.

So she used the time to relax a bit before the match. When she woke up, the 5D's match was already over. She heard that they'd won, and wasn't all that surprised. They were one of the high favorites, with a team that had apperantly saved the world from destruction.

Soon, their turn came. She didn't even bother to lift herself from the couch, seeing the first guy fall before he even had a chance to draw his first card. Sherry really was an impressive duelist. She was told that she was gonna use her when needed, and she was just fine with that. She wanted herself to be exposed as little as possible. After she was near her home, she noticed that she lost something. Her phone was missing. So, she went home, and looked everywhere for it.

When it was getting darker, she remembered that she might have left it back at the café. So, she raced there. She was in such a hurry to find it, she didn't notice the shadow by her window, watching her as she speeded away.

It held something on its hand, and looked at her. Only thing that could be seen, was that a small grin appeared on the figure's face. But it didn't really matter much, since the shadow disappeared soon after that. Too bad Yukina had no idea. She was usually a lot more careful, but since she thought everyone was just leaving the stadium, she wasn't prepared at that moment.

Yukina sped in the night to the café, and parked right next to the front door. She went inside with her key, and found her phone. Finally she could sigh from relief. She was extremely careful of anyone getting her numer or personal info. Since her old enemies and ''family'' had trued countless of times to hack her phone and location, she had to be aware at all moments. Then she was startled by her bike when someone tapped her shoulder. She took her fighting stance, but relaxed when she saw the mysterious French woman. Sherry had a small grin on her face, and asked why she was there.

Yukina was truthful when she told why she was there, but started to grow suspicious why she was there. Sherry said that if she wanted information, she could come along to have a quick visit at the 5D's garage.

She agreed, but only to wait outside by the door. She didn't want to associate with people that much when it wasn't necessary. Especially with people she didn't know. And since there was actually no need, she stayed in the shadows.

So when Sherry went to have her little conversation with them, she stayed close, on top of the small stairs on the back, where the blond girl went in.

She heard all of it, and that way knew a bit more what she had gotten into. But she was ready and prepared. Nothing was gonna stop her. But unexpectedly, her heart jumped and she heard the beat inside her head when a name was said...

Yusei…

That name…It was familiar in some ways to her, but she had no idea why. Then she remembered someone who won the fortune cup. His first name was Yusei, but she had no idea about his surname. Since the name brought some unwanted confusion, she let it go. The last thing she needed was to have something bugging her right before her turn on the battlefield.

Then she heard Crow's voice. He was there too. Before she knew anything, she was having a very small, hardly noticeable smile on her lips again. She thought she was going crazy. She said to herself that she didn't wanna waste time around other people, but deep inside, she wanted. Like anyother normal person would want...

But to tell the truth, she was envious of him. No matter what happened, he was always surrounded by loved ones. And he had the kids at the orphanage. He never really was alone. He had someone to talk to, to support him.

He had many to support too. Someone to help and look after. Someone to protect when the harded times came. She wished she could have a friend like that. But she feared she could never have the kind of happiness as them.

She never really believed in all that ''destiny'', ''fate'',but she had started to believe that she was destined to fight her way through life, alone. At least she avoided all the emotional pain that life brought.

Once when she had been beaten as a kid and left to the ground in the rain, she had ran for cover, bruised and hurt. She had ran for an old parking lot, holding in her tears at the top floor. It was night, and hours later after she'd fallen asleep, the clouds passed. She had awoken in the middle of the night under a small cover, crawling out. She would always remember that night. It was the most beautiful sight she ever laid eyes on. Stars, there were probably hundreds of them. Luckily she had climbed to one of the highest buildings in the Satellite. The view was to die for. It brought a brink of hope in her heart.

And then, she saw it. A shooting star. It was fast, but she saw it. Since she was stilla naive kid, she closed her eyes, put her hands together and made a wish. Sure, it never came through of course, but it gave her hope. Hope for a better future. It kept her going. She had heard that if you make a wish for a shooting star, it'll come true. But it never did. But it didn't bother her, since she believed in making her her dreams come true. By herself. That was probably closest to the ''childish'' things she ever did as a kid. It was a great memory.

Even though she just laughed at it, it was something special. It felt at the moment like she'd sent her heart that night, hoping it would reach it's destination. But she stopped thinking about it after a while, ready to head back. She'd heard everything she needed, heading home.

In time, she had accepted the lonliness, growing up fine. As she was about to her helmet back on, she head a voice behind her. In one swift move, she was facing Crow. He was obviously surprised to see her there, but quickly caught on why she actually was there.

''Yukina?'' he asked. She felt bad, seeing his arm hurt so badly. Must have been hard for him.

''Hey, Crow.'' She answered, and turned to him fully with her helmet still in her hands.

''You're the duelist that's helping Sherry?'' he asked.

''Yea.'' She gave a simple answer.

''Why? I mean, I didn't know you would be someone to enter the tournament.'' He asked.

''I have my reasons. I help her, she helps me. It's as simple as that. But I guess you should go back, your friends are probably wondering where you are.'' She said, a bit sadly the last part, but luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

''They're okay. But why won't you come inside for a sec? I mean, if you want. I'm sure they wouldn't mind.'' Crow gave a small smile. His proposition sent a warm feeling in her heart, but she had to say no.

''Thanks, but no thanks. You go ahead, I really should be heading home.'' She replied. He could feel a bit more comfort in her words. She wasn't as stressed as before.

''You sure?'' he asked again.

''Yea.''

''Well then, are you doing anything tomorrow?'' He blurted out. She could see he had a small blush on his face, and the fact that he covered his mouth, was that he might not have said it to her so easily, or that's what she figured. But honestly, she didn't mind. She kinda liked the idea of spending some time with him. He seemed like a nice guy.

''Tomorrow? Are you asking me out?'' She asked. He was blushing even more, but tried to hide it. In the oddest way, she found his shy side a bit cute.

''I mean…I just…I was just thinking that I was kinda hoping to get to know you bett-'' He didn't get to finish when she answered.

''Sure.'' She gave almost an invisible smile. It amused her to see that he stopped his sentence like he'd just hit a wall.

''Really? You're not-''

''It's fine. I'm not doing anything important anyway. If you want to.'' She replied. His face flushed, but he couldn't help but have a smile on his lips.

''Of course. I mean-'' He didn't get to finish his sentence again.

''It's settled then. I'm free after five. I work across the street at the café, so I'll see you then. 'Kay?'' she asked.

''Yea. Sure.'' He smirked. Then before she left, he saw something that stabbed his heart.

She gave him a small wave with her left hand, but something else too. He saw a small smile on her lips, and for a split second, he saw a glimpse of ocean blue. Her eyes. That made his face fluster in deep shade scarlet when she left.

She let him see her eyes, on purpose. Even she was shocked. He was the first ever to see her eyes since she wore the wig. And her smile too. But around him, she didn't know why, she just liked it.

* * *

Hey there, so sorry for taking so long with this, but here it finally is ^_^

I deeply apologize with all the late updates, but since my summer vacation started today, I **finally **have time to write. I've been busy with school, even my weekends were full for several weeks. With all the practice and dance performances, I'm exhausted. T_T

But knowing that you're there to support me, is giving me strenght, and I hope to see you in the later chapters :) Thanks, and leave a review or a PM. All criticism is welcome, they keep me improving.


End file.
